


For the sake of an itch

by pony_express



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: A teenage widow struggles with wearing a wig.





	For the sake of an itch

It itches, driving her insane. She can’t make another move to calm the itch though; she’s made too many already. She had to try and get along with the itch. She reasoned that it would only be a couple more hours at the most. If she went in a little earlier she perhaps could have it off in minutes, but she was a spider; she’d wait for the kill.

It made her look attractive enough. She had a certain way about her that meant most styles suited her. Even though this particular style was far too long for her, it somehow matches her completely. There was little about the wig that she enjoyed. She would be more than pleased when this night was over and the really work could begin. And not just because she was like a hunter starved, but for that itch. To end that now would be as rewarding as ending the life of her target.

She reached for it once more, but pulled her hand back last moment. It was subconscious almost. She hoped from a distance it didn’t look odd; the last thing she needed was to be marked, and because of a stupid wig.


End file.
